Swordbreak
The second chapter of Dingles and Drangles, Swordbreak, begins after Baby Squad travels north to the region of Swordbreak in search of what evil force splits the Spine of the World. Trouble with two rivaling political groups stiffens the air and new territory brings new enemies to the forefront. This campaign is currently being Co-DM'd by Alex Scott and Alex Carducci. Background Swordbreak is a vast region set in the northern part of the Sword Coast, Faerûn. The north of Swordbreak is bordered by The Spine of the World, a series of large mountains. It is home mostly to the Humans, large and hardy men and women who have evolved a strong resistance to frost, both natural and magical. The island of Wandermere lies to the northeast. Though Swordbreak is in no period of peace. Rising tensions among two groups founded on similar beliefs and structures stiffen the air; a group that believe magic should be harnessed and excavated from the depths of the frost and one that stands to the unbendable notion that enchantments be kept to a minimum and no power be too manipulated. This is likely in fear of the repetition of an ancient disaster long ago in Swordbreak, when the land was swept into an unlivable darkness. The two groups are the Harpers and the Lords’ Alliance. The people of Swordbreak believe strongly in the goddess of luck. Sister Garaele is a young elf and cleric of Tymora that looks after the Shrine of Luck in Phandalin. She is a zealous follower of the goddess of luck and secretly operates as an agent for the Harpers. While operating in Phandalin, she had been given the mission to seek the whereabouts of “The Spellbook of Bowgentle” by the Harpers. The book was written by Bowgentle, creator of The Harpers, whose mysterious and abrupt death is shrouded in secrecy. She explains the interest of Swordbreak to the North of Phandalin to the group, the Baby Squad. She states that it would be of interest to travellers for riches, as well as interesting magical properties. She explains the divide between the Harpers and the Lord’s Alliance. The group has ceased work and lulled into mostly detective cases since leaving Phandalin to pursue Swordbreak. Only violence when necessary. They are well known and even feared in some parts of the land for their past ventures, no one dares lift a finger to you. Sister Gar insists the obtainment of the spellbook of Bowgentle will offer many answers, and The Lords’ Alliance insist it is The Harpers, at work to revive magic. The Harpers, however, insist it is The Lords’ Alliance, trying to seal and hide magic. A magical force has split The Spine of the World and shows no sign of stopping. People fear that a dormant, ancient evil may be awakening. Nobody seems to be able to do anything about it. Sister Gar says the tear was caused by ungodly alchemy and can possibly be undone by the spellbook, which she says they should be on the lookout for. She says if they are interested in new magic, Swordbreak has plenty of ancient arts not seen across the lands. Sister Gar believes their group's main focus of important lies with Don’Chunkk being The Watcher. Their journey begins in their first hour in Swordbreak at a tavern...